Music challenge Wolfstar
by Mickibooo
Summary: Ten songs. Ten Drabbles. The time goes until the last sound is over. Wolfstar


**Drabble challenge / Music challenge**

**Category: Harry Potter**

**Ship: Wolfstar / Remus x Sirius**

**Rules:**

**10 songs – 10 Drabbles – no skipping – allowance to write only until the song ends**

**1\. Expectations – Three Days Grace**

Sirius smirked as he entered the school, leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders, his black jeans fitting him in all the right places as he walked the school as though it belonged to him even though it actually just belonged to his father.  
Sirius came from one of the wealthiest families in the world but well, he doesn't look like it and didn't care about it.  
The male looked around at the familiar place, then saw a smaller male around his age standing there timidly. Scholar ship student from the way his clothes looked. Oh, this would be fun.

**2\. Rusted from the rain - Nickelback**

Remus simply sat on his chair and stared out of the window, watching the rain that poured down against the window, his face just as expressionless as it had been in the last ten years after the incident.

He didn't feel human anymore, well, he wasn't human anymore. He had locked himself into his chambers again, knowing that he couldn't be allowed to have contact with anyone. He could kill them.

That was why the werewolf had taken to be like this, a doll, nothing more. He let everyone do to him what they wanted, took their insults, their hits. He deserved them.  
He was their slave, because they could be his death now as well.

But maybe that wasn't so bad… Especially when he thought of the handsome Sirius Black, the one that always was the first to punish him.

**3\. Be my husband – Nina Simone**

When Remus looked at Sirius at that night, it had just fitted so well, everything was being perfect. It was their third year anniversary and Sirius had taken him out to his favorite restaurant.

He hadn't dreamt about this one thing happening though so when Sirius got down on one knee, his eyes widened, tears springing to his eyes.

"Remus. I have known you for many years and even though it took as a long time to become what we are know, I appreciated every moment with you. I want to spend my entire life with you so, Remus John Lupin, will you marry me?"

Remus hands flew to his mouth and he nodded immediately, a bright smile making its way to his lips. "I'd love that..." he whispered softly "I'll be your wife" he said and smiled lightly, forgotten were all fights they have had, all the little quarrels. They would be married and he looked forward to it.

**4\. Let it go – Frozen – Indina Menzel (?)**

It was a full moon night again and Remus knew that for this time, he wouldn't be alone. He had tried to hide his secret from his friends, feeling miserable because he would have to lie to them every full moon night, the guilt having eaten him up though now, now they knew and hell, they even supported him.  
He never would have dreamt of that happening though they really did.

They even had become Animagi for him and that made him smile even more as he stood in the room and his friends got out of their beds, one by one.

Sirius, whom he considered to be his best friend, wrapped his arm around the werewolf's shoulder, making him blush. "Just let it go."

**5\. Sexy, naughty, bitchy, me – Tata Young **

Sirius chuckled lightly as he walked around in his skin tight jeans, drawing all the looks in. He occasionally winked at one of the passing males or females if they were to his liking and waited for the one person to come towards him, that he wanted to impress and seduce since he had first laid eye on him. Remus Lupin.  
Oh and there he was, all seemingly innocent though Sirius knew better, having already seen him in his element, though that had been an accident. Since then though, he hadn't gotten the male out of his eyes and now he finally would get him.

He smirked lightly and pulled into an empty classroom, pressing him into the wall.

**6\. Alone again – Alyssa Reid**

Sirius looked at his friend with fury in his eyes as he shook his head "No! You don't understand me!" he shouted at him. Remus backed away a bit and shook his head "Then why don't you explain it to me then? You never explain anything to me, you just expect me to be there but I don't know what's going on." Sirius sighed softly and looked at him, then closed his eyes. "I... Before you… I never needed anyone and now… Now I can't go without you. It isn't possible for me anymore…" Remus softly smiled at that and gently cupped the teller's cheek. "I know that feeling as well..." he said softly. "I will always be here to help you with that though." He whispered and then, his soft lips met Sirius and it was alright.

**7\. Teenagers – My chemical romance**

Remus backed off, against the dark wall that stood in an empty Hogsmeade alley, well, alone except for Remus and the boys that had made it his mission to bully him all the time.  
Nothing had helped against them, he had tried seeming violent, had tried dressing in darker clothes but it just didn't work. That was when he heard someone shout "Oi! Asshats!" The werewolf looked over to the voice and his breath hitched in his throat. It was Sirius Black, who was practically the leader of their school. "Leave him alone, asshats."

**8\. Für immer - Eisblume**

Sirius looked down onto the sleeping form of his boyfriend, a gentle smile on his lips as he stroked a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"I'll always be with you, Remus..." he whispered softly, now that the other was asleep, he was able to say all those things he couldn't say before.

"I just want you to know that I'm here. I'm here and you know what? I think I love you…"

That was when he felt a smaller hand grasp his and Remus turned around.  
"I love you too, Sirius.." he whispered, his voice still rich with sleep though there was a happy smile evident on his soft lips as he cupped the taller's neck and pulled him down. "I love you too…"

**9\. Not like you – Alexander Klaws**

Remus shrugged lightly as his best friend Lily asked why he didn't want to go to her and her friends. "I'm not like you and your friends, Lils" he said and smiled lightly at her "I'm still a guy even though my only friends seem to be girls" the girl nodded and smiled at him then hugged him before she went over to her friends, letting Remus read or rather daydream about the one special guy, that he never had the courage to speak to though. What kind of Gryffindor was he even? "Hey." He then heard and his cheeks redden as he recognized the voice. "S-Sirius?" he asked and the male sat down next to him "I saw you from afar, you're different. Not like all of the other guys."

**10\. Verstrahlt – Marteria feat. Yasha **

**He knew that this was dangerous, that he, Remus Lupin, the small, boring guy shouldn't be with this man. His friend Lily had warned him of this man, this dangerously sexy man that stole his mind and made sure that he couldn't think straight anymore. Literally.**

**He knew that he shouldn't like being with Sirius Black. He was everything that he had claimed to hate about a human being but that didn't matter anymore. He had captured him and his attention and Remus just wasn't able to let go anymore. He just couldn't anymore. Sirius made him happy, made his mind clouded. He felt delusional around him but he didn't care as long as he had him.**


End file.
